Daily quest
Daily quests (popularly nicknamed dailies) are repeatable quests first introduced in patch 2.1. These quests have significantly better rewards than normal repeatable quests. Patch 2.2.0 saw the introduction of more daily quests for seasonal events. In Patch 2.3 new daily quests were introduced for instances, battlegrounds and cooking. Restrictions You may complete up to 10 daily quests per day per character. The day is considered to start and end at 1 AM PST (Blizzard time; server time varies according to time zone), although this time can vary on occasion. You can double-check by mousing over the daily quests completed out of 10 in the upper-right corner of your quest log. Patch 2.4 will increase the limit on daily quests to 25 per day. Often, a quest chain needs to be completed first to unlock the quest. All daily Skyguard, Ogri'la, and Netherwing quests require level 70 and require a flying mount. Netherwing daily quests require the artisan (epic flying) riding skill, although not an epic mount. Below is a list of all daily quests ordered by faction and location. Honor Hold / Thrallmar * Obtainable at level 58. After prerequisite quests * – rewards +150 Honor Hold reputation and * – rewards +150 Thrallmar reputation and Sha'tari Skyguard For prerequisite quest information, see Sha'tari Skyguard - Quests Skettis, Terokkar Forest * – rewards at 70, and +350 Sha'tari Skyguard reputation * – rewards , x3 or x2, and +350 Sha'tari Skyguard reputation Ogri'la For prerequisite quest information, see Ogri'la - Quests Ogri'la, Blade's Edge Mountains * After prerequisite Gronn killing quests ** – rewards , 15 , and +350 Ogri'la Reputation * After and prerequisite quests ** – rewards , 15 , +350 Ogri'la reputation, and Sha'tari Skyguard and Ogri'la shared quests * – rewards 15 , , and +500 reputation each with Ogri'la and Sha'tari Skyguard * – rewards 15 , , and +350 reputation each with Sha'tari Skyguard and Ogri'la Netherwing * For prerequisite quest information, see Netherwing Quests Netherwing Ledge, Shadowmoon Valley Reputation listed here goes towards the Netherwing faction. A 300 riding skill (Epic Flying Mount - ), is required before doing Netherwing Daily Quests, but not the Hated to Neutral questline. * After and prerequisite quests ** – rewards and +250 reputation ** – rewards miners with and +250 reputation* ** – rewards herbalists with and +250 reputation* ** – rewards skinners with and +250 reputation* ** – rewards and +250 reputation ** – rewards and +250 reputation * After and prerequisite quests ** – rewards and +350 reputation ** – rewards and +350 reputation ** – rewards and +350 reputation * After and prerequisite quests ** – rewards and +500 reputation * After and prerequisite quests ** – group quest rewards +500 reputation ** – group quest rewards +500 reputation *''' For characters with multiple gathering professions, only one of these three may be completed per day. Instance Quests Patch 2.3.0 introduced two daily instance quests—one heroic and one normal—which randomly rotate to a different dungeon each day. Normal Dailies These reward 1 , , and 250 reputation with the Consortium and the faction associated with the dungeon. It is possible to complete a normal mode daily while doing a heroic mode dungeon, for example completing Wanted: Malicious Instructors while doing Shadow Labyrinth in heroic. Heroic dailies These reward 2 , , and +350 reputation with the Consortium and the faction associated with the dungeon. Obtain these quests from Nether-Stalker Mah'duun for the normal, and Wind Trader Zhareem for the heroic, two ethereals in the eastern quadrant of Lower City in Shattrath, near the orphanage. '''Note: The two from the heroic daily is in addition to the that drop from the instances. Battleground Quests Patch 2.3.0 introduced new daily BG quests. The quest givers can be found in any capital city near the Battleground Masters. The quest objective is to win a specific battleground. They give honor, gold and XP; the reward varies by level ( and at level 70). You can do only one daily PvP quest per day. * * * * Cooking Quests Patch 2.3.0 introduced Daily cooking quests handed out by The Rokk in Shattrath City. The quest is random each day (although will be the same for everyone on the same server). Each quest involves travel across Outlands to different locations. The four possible quests are: * (Netherstorm) * (Skettis) * (Nagrand) * (Blade's Edge Mountains) The reward for each of these quests is a choice between or , and . Seasonal Events During particular Seasonal Events throughout the year special occasion daily quests become available. These daily quests count against the limit of 10 daily quests per day. Brewfest * Horde Quests - prerequisite quest ** ** ** * Alliance Quests - prerequisite quest ** ** ** Note that only one of the Barking quests can be done each day, i.e. you cannot bark for both the Thunderbrews and the Barleybrews in the same day. In addition, the repeatable version of There and Back Again is not technically a quest (and thus does not count against the 10 per day limit), and has a twelve-hour reset time as opposed to the 4am reset time of the other dailies. Category:Quests Category:Daily Quests Hallow's End * Neutral Quests ** External links